Red
by Sparks101
Summary: He was more than just her goal.


This idea just randomly came to me along with so many other one shot ideas.

Lyra/Kotone=Soul because I think it's a better name.

Green=Blue because again I think it's a better name and it's a more suiting name for Red's rival.

I don't own Pokemon and you all should be grateful!

* * *

Hearing about his accomplishments made me want to go on an adventure. So when I got my very first Pokemon of course he would become my goal. I traveled throughout Johto collecting badges and stopping Team Rocket, similar to his own journey but I never realized I was far to focus on my goal. Upon winning the Johto Championship I then turned my sights on his region, Kanto.

Kanto was different from Johto but that goes without saying. The cities are much more lager and more populated. The roads to each city are shorter so I collected the badges much more quickly. It was also there that I wasn't seen as Soul the Johto Champion but as someone following in his footsteps. The more I traveled around there the more I became eclipsed in his shadow.

A few badges into Kanto did my admiration for him started to turn into bitterness. Finally when I reached the last Gym Leader, his rival Blue, did any affection I had left turned into total contempt. After defeating Blue and was again compared to him my anger erupted. I was done living in his shadow! I was going to defeat and show the world that I was the better trainer!

Just a day after defeating Blue I found myself at the base of Mt. Silver. I had rush over there but I wasn't about to charge up the mountain and challenge him. It was obvious then that I wasn't ready yet and I was going to be damned before I challenge him then and prove everyone right. So I spent a month training at the base with the nurse at the Center and my Pokemon my only company.

After a month worth of training I was sure I was ready for my glory. What a fool I was. I over confidently made my way to the summit. He was just standing there all-cool like while I was to busy shivering and desperately rubbing my arms for warmth. Without saying anything he turns to me, expressionless and the battle begins. I only managed to defeat three of his team, Pikachu, Venusaur, and Blastoise while his Charizard managed to decimate my entire team.

I dropped to my knees, the cold numbing my exposed skin, staring at the Pokeball of my last Pokemon I returned. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. He never said anything but he did reach his hand out to me but I refused it. I got up and left as fast I could, never looking back. At that time I wanted nothing more to do with him. I hated him.

I spent the better part of a week reflecting. The battle kept replaying over and over again. I couldn't focus on any other battles so I hid at home avoiding trainers and Gym Leaders' rematches. I soon started to fill ashamed at my reaction after the battle, how a sore loser I was.

I returned to the summit, he was still there staring off at the beautiful scenery. Again without saying anything or showing any emotion he turned to face me but I refused instead I apologized and his face reflected his confusion. I explained my reason and this earned me a small smile, I really liked it. We began to talk after that, well mostly me he just listened and it was nice. My hatred soon melted away and my admiration returned.

Once a week I would make my way up the mountain just to talk with him. He's really easy to talk to and I really do enjoy his company. The first couple of times he was expecting a rematch but he soon realized that wasn't what I was there for and accepted my company. But one day he was determined for a rematch and he wasn't going to accept no for an answer so I complied. Much to my surprise I won. For the longest while I stared at my panting Ampharos, who was staring at the fainted Lapras before her both of us were in shock. Finally reality sunk in and my Pokemon and I cheered with joy and he just returned his Pokemon with a smile.

I don't remember if it was him or I (most likely I) that suggested we go to the Center at the base and spend the night. The nurse was a bit troubled with both of us spending the night as there was just one room and it isn't proper for young man and young woman to share a bed. He was a gentleman as he took the couch and gave me the bed. I had spent many nights there but that night was a special one.

In the middle of the night he got up to silently leave but I stopped him. I was so desperate for him not to leave because I knew he wouldn't return. He face was completely blank while mine showed distress. He never said anything but he did walk over to me. We looked into each other's eyes for a bit and I was sure he was going to stay. Slowly he brought his hand to my cheek and lifted my face up to his and our lips met. Several feelings overwhelmed me then, joy, pleasure, lust, and sadness because I knew what that kiss meant.

Several months have passed since then. I spent two weeks searching for him before I finally accepted the fact that he left me. I've returned back home for my journey ended with him. My dear friend, Gold, has tried to help me forget about him but I fear I shall never be able to do that. Since I stopped traveling around or going to Mt. Silver I have nothing to do anymore except for the occasional rematches with a Gym Leader or Silver. I've even started to consider taking my place at Indigo Plateau but I think I'll feel even more trapped there then I do at home.

I'm staring at my roof. Another day has come but I can't think of anything to do. I scrunch up into a ball and throw my covers over my head might as well sleep a few more hours away. Outside my door I can hear my mom's footsteps and her fiddling with my doorknob. Can't she let me sleep for a little bit longer?

"Soul honey, time to get up," she calls sweetly and I just roll away from her. She pulls open my curtains and despite hiding under my blanket it still too bright and now I'm wake. "You have a guest."

"Gold?" I ask as I sit up and stretch.

"No, another young, handsome man." I look at her for more description. I know plenty of "young, handsome men". "He said his name was Red." I stare at her while the information sinks in. I quickly jump off my bed and rush to my bathroom.

"Stall him!" I yell from the other side of the door. I hear my mom chuckle as I strip.

"He's seems like a nice person. I approve," and with that she left and my face is bright red.

In five minutes I am dress (my fastest time ever) and rushing down to my stairs and stop a couple of steps to see him. He's sitting at the small table in my living room it really is him! He's just drinking tea and looking at the TV and his Pikachu is by his side snaking on some berries. I slowly make my decent down the stairs and it catches his attention, he's watching me with a small smile and I can feel my cheeks heating up and my heart is beating like crazy.

I join him on the other side of the table. My mother quickly makes up some excuse and leaves us alone. Aren't parents supposed to prevent a teenage boy and girl being left all alone? It's quiet between us as the only thing I can think of to say is, "You left me". I'm used to the usual quiet that's between us but this time it's too much. Why can't he say anything for once?

"I'm sorry," he finally says and my head shoots up like a rocket to look at him. "I left you." So he really did leave me...I already knew that but I didn't want to hear it from him. "I just wanted to travel through the land that you love so much." Are you kidding me? He was in Johto this entire time?

"You could have said something..." I mumble as I look away from him.

He stands up and walks over to me but I don't look at him. He kneels down next to me and yet I still refuse. He calls my name in his seductive voice and I'm almost giving and look but I still manage to resist. He brings his lips against my neck. His warm breath sends shivers down my spine but I shall not give in. "I've missed you." Damnit, he wins! I spin my head to look at him and he has me pinned to the floor in an overwhelming kiss and all those feelings from the first one return with the exception of sadness because this time he's staying.

* * *

I'm kind of disappointed with this it. When I was writing it, it seemed so long but it barely passed 1500 words.

Well anyway there you have it. Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think!


End file.
